GB-A 2,311,010 describes a benzothiazole compound as a production intermediate for medicinal compounds. WO 2006/024642 describes a benzothiazole compound as a production intermediate for dyes. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30(8), 2996 (1982) describes a certain kind of benzothiazole compound.